1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ski bindings, and more particularly to an improved ski binding having means for moving a plunger assembly component relative to a component providing a detent recess.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of ski bindings have, of course, been heretofore developed. One such type is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Recently, an improved pivot clip has been developed for use in association with the binding disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995. This improved pivot clip, which is fully disclosed and claimed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 937,168, filed Aug. 28, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,527 and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, has permitted the use of stiffer springs in the plunger assembly without producing a concomitant rise of the torque needed to effect a torsional release of the "boot assembly" from the ski.
The use of stiffer springs in a ski binding plunger has made it more difficult for a skier to "snap" the sole-plate back into engagement with the binding. At the same time, persons skilled in this art have begun to realize that ski bending is a significant factor to be considered in the binding design. For example, in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,995, the sole-plate is engaged and held to the ski by forces exerted at each of three mutually-spaced locations arranged at the apices of an imaginary isosceles triangle. If, while skiing, the tips and tail of the ski bend downwardly, such that the ski's lower surface is concave, this has the effect of increasing the spacing between at least two of the locations at which the forces are exerted on the sole-plate. Normally, this change in spacing is accommodated by corresponding movement of the plunger. However, if the plunger assembly employs a coil spring having linear force-to-displacement characteristics, the additional plunger displacement needed to compensate for ski bending has the practical effect of reducing the force by which the sole-plate is held to the ski.